


CONDEMNATION

by LaurentYEETS



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Death, Hopeful Ending, Sort Of, Unreliable Narrator, how is that even a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurentYEETS/pseuds/LaurentYEETS
Summary: '..we all know the demons will forever be louder than our own sanity.'FREE YOURSELF! Free your heart! Don’t fear the pain, the suffering, the sorrow, the misery,the anguish; embrace it for it is true humanity. Embrace it and become untethered, become stronger, become your true self; depend not on others.‘It is time’.Sophie lets out a sob.Death is near.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	CONDEMNATION

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in a bleak place which transformed into something truly beautiful with the help of my brother. Do not be put off by what you see. It is hopeful. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was confusing as to what exactly he was feeling. Elation, yes, but tainted by the bitter flavor of self-hatred .… the feelings of insecurity, weakness that set upon him like hungry wolves on a sacrificial lamb..

‘Weak’ , a voice in his head taunted.

‘Beautiful’ , countered the small voice of his conscience.

But we all know the demons will forever be louder than our own sanity.

This is the reason all of us are hounded by our insecurities, why we obsess over our flaws…

The demons which live in our heads, the doubts which plague us at every turn.

The small whisper of cruelty in the depths of our conscience, the very reason people jump off bridges, the very reason people feel compelled to take their own lives…. the very reason there are murderers.

Murderers, ah yes; the people who kill others. 

We are all murderers. We kill as we are born and we kill until the day we die. We are the causes of death and are only governed by death. Death is supreme!

Removing a person, an object, or anything from this world results in a void. Adding anything results in the removal of something. 

Taking creates voids but adding aids in taking. There is no balance in nature.

We are nature. We humans, with all our quandaries, all our problems, all our demons, are nature.

We create, we harm. We cry, we sob, we scream, we will never be satisfied.

Humanity will burn and the dregs will rejoice.

O Sweet Mercy! Let us be in peace. No longer bound by the filth of this world.

‘A heart’s a heavy burden’. Yes Howl it was at that moment Sophie chained you, tethered you to the filth in this world. And then you realized the truth; the thing that your loved one wanted might not be the thing that you wanted and it may be what she wanted but not what you needed!

Alas Howl once again your heart mingles with the filth of flesh.

Howl your mistake wasn’t that you took out your heart but it was that you never let it break. You feared the pain and in that fear, you hid your heart!

Your second mistake was that Sophie helped you attain your heart but you shouldn’t have accepted it. You shouldn’t have accepted her help. You should have gotten up from the filth and picked yourself up and gotten your heart with your own damn hands but you didn’t!

FREE YOURSELF! Free your heart! Don’t fear the pain, the suffering, the sorrow, the misery,the anguish; embrace it for it is true humanity. Embrace it and become untethered, become stronger, become your true self; depend not on others.

Oh you foolish old man, even your potions and spells can’t save you now. 

‘It is time’.

Sophie lets out a sob. 

Death is near. 

'I have many regrets….. Alas I must go….the world is unfair but I could have endured! Well it wasn’t that bad…..’

Howl smiles.

The monitor starts beeping! Sophie holds Howl’s hand as he drifts into the darkness.

Howl’s soul begins tp leave his body, he looks at Sophie and suddenly he smiles. Wings of fire burst out of his back and he looks in wonder! 

‘Thinking of leaving without me!’

Calcifer says in Howl’s head

Howl laughs, ‘How could I, dearest friend? Our souls are bound! Lets go!’ 

He moves, kisses Sophie’s head before disappearing in a flash of light!

Howl has finally let go of all of his shackles and now he is truly free!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
